Updates
The initial release of Skyscraper was originally projected to be fall of 2017. This was then moved to winter 2017 and then again as an open beta was conducted between January 31st and February 5th, 2018. The full game was released on March 26th for Android and the day after for iOS. The changes made in between the beta and full release were stated as follows: - Improve connection error - Add new leader skin - Change card unlocking area - Adjust card balance - Change attack gauge refill speed - Change mana refill speed - Change conditions to draw - Improve tutorial - Improve translation - Improve app behavior - Some bug fix ---- Update 1.0.1, April 3, 2018 - It corresponds to iPhone X - If there is a achievement you have achieved, the color of the achievement button will changes - When the battle was settled due to the connection state, we responded so as to make it aware of it - Fixed an issue that makes emotions less difficult to send while the opponent is selecting a hand - Fixed an issue that repeatedly failed in age registration - Fixed a problem that the tutorial does not progress in the middle in some environments - Fixed an issue where the numerical value on the display was different from the actual numerical value for some places - Fixed an issue where some text was displayed in Japanese regardless of which language was used - Adjusted for some directing - Minor bug fixes ---- Update 1.0.2, April 19, 2018 - Change the magnification of Union War Top Bonus from x10 to x2 - Reduce Priestess's HP by 25%, her restore effect by 50% and change her cost from 4 to 3 - Adjust cards and leader levels used by NPC - Change the maximum possession amount of crystals - Preparation for distribution of Union War rewards - Display the results of the previous season's ranking and Union War - Fixed a problem that displayed on some terminals collapsed - Fixed an issue where some text was wrong - Volume adjustment of some sounds - Minor bug fixes ---- Update 1.0.3, May 8, 2018 Private Battle function is implemented! With the private battle, you can fight with any opponent, such as your friends at a unified level. Let's battle with your friends! - Add Private Battle - Add New Achievements - Add Official SNS Buttons on Settings dialog - Minor Bug Fix ---- Update 1.0.4, June 8, 2018 - Fixed an issue that the target unit would remain stopped in rare cases when Cat Sith's effect was activated - Fixed an issue where the effect might not be activated when Weredog were counterattacked by leader - Fixed a problem that the animation might not be displayed rarely when card pack is opened - Fixed a problem that when you defeated by battle, the floor did not fall under specific conditions - Change the condition that the battle is a draw. When the turn 8 ends, only if the Leader's HP of each is equal, the battle becomes draw (A player with higher HP than opponent will win) - Add Area Special Offer - In the private battle,change the stage of the battle to be chosen randomly - Adjust NPC's cards and leader levels - Change Icon - Minor bug fixes ---- Update 1.0.5, June 18, 2018 - Give rewards to also second and third ranked Union in the Union War - At the end of the season, change the floor to be reseted, from 5,000 to 5,500 - Adjust the matching method so that players who are over 5,500 floor more easily match each other - Add a function to notify when the premium bonus pack has been expired - Add a button to display the number of possessed and required for level up of all cards on the card screen - Fixed a problem that fluctuating floor value became large under certain conditions at battle ended - Adjust cards and leader levels used by NPC - Adjust Decks used by NPC - UI adjustment - Minor bug fixes - Veteran Ranger: Power +100% - Flare Dragon: Cost has been changed from 7 to 6, Power -20% - Aqua Elemental: Cost has been changed from 5 to 4 - Leviathan: Cost has been changed from 7 to 6, HP -20% - Glowing Matsutake: HP +100% - Giant Horn: Cost has been changed from 7 to 6, Power -14% - Paladin: Cost has been changed from 7 to 6. Power -25% - Archon: Cost has been changed from 5 to 4, Power -50%、HP -25% ---- Update 1.0.6, June 27, 2018 - Added a function that when you are over 5,500 floor, you can change the stage of battle at random - Adjust the contents of the tutorial (completion reward is not changed) - Fixed a problem that the "contact us" button might not be displayed on the help & support screen on the terminal on which iOS 10 is installed - Fixed a problem that multiple notifications of the same content might arrive - Fixed a problem that the time required for unlocking the card pack may be desplayed incorrectly - Fixed a problem that the value of the ability of the bird merchant's ability be displayed incorrectly during the battle ---- Update 1.0.7, June 30, 2018 - Reduce lag in battle - Fixed an issue where music in area 10 was played in the second half of the game even if the random stage was turned on in some environments - Minor bug fixes ---- Update 1.1.0, July 10, 2018 Now here are the 5 New Cards! "Berserker Girl", "Big Bite", "Long Spear Knight", "Abyss Gate", and "Ancient Tortoise" are appeared! Let's get new cards and add it to your deck! Update contents are as follows - Add new cards - Adjust some cards balance - Speed up application launch - Minor bug fixes ---- Update 1.1.1, July 14, 2018 - Add Starter Set - Add 3 Months Anniversary Offer - Minor bug fixes Note: - Starter set can be purchased only once - 3 Months Anniversary Offeris a limited time offer until 19:00 on July 29 - Players in area 6 or higher can purchase 3 Months Anniversary Offer ---- Update 1.1.2, August 18th, 2018 - Fixed a problem that the indication "No Empty Slots" may appear in result screen although the card pack slot is not empty. - Fixed a problem that the number of cards of the card pack might be different from the actual on the home screen - Fixed a problem that the price of some items may be different from the actual on the shop screen ---- Update 1.1.3, September 24th, 2018 - Add Half Anniversary Offer - Change schedule of regular maintenance - Delete invite function and credit function - Adjust some cards balance - Adjust NPC's cards and leader levels - Minor bug fixes ---- Update, 1.1.4, October 26, 2018 - Add attack pack (The name changed from face pack) - Add bonus pack and attack pack to the area detail dialog of the area screen - When you win 3 or more battles straight, winning straight count is shown in the battle result - Fixed an issue where Abyss Gate may not summon Devil - Fixed a problem that Sherman's ability does not change even if level up him - Minor bug fixes ---- Update 1.1.5, October 30, 2018 - Fixed an issue where animation is not displayed when opening card pack - Add the official Discord button on the setting dialog - Minor bug fixes ---- Update 1.1.6, November 7, 2018 - Fixed a problem that notification might not come on some iOS devices - Improve notification contents - Reduce the time it takes to start playing video ads - Fixed a problem that a gauge indicating the number of possession may not be displayed when card pack is opened - Fixed an issue where the application crashes when trying to purchase items with ingot shortage - Fixed problem with the ability of the flare dragon - Cleaning up Halloween - Minor bug fixes We adjust the following card status - Ultra Violence: Cost has been changed from 3 to 4 - Professor Walrus: Power +100% - Ancient Tortoise: Ability is changed into "Summon: Your cards cost 3." - Moonlight Maiden: Cost has been changed from 4 to 3, Power -50% ---- Update 1.1.7, November 21, 2018 - Add cards to daily sale - Add a new achievement - Reduce the time it takes to launch the app - Reduce the time it takes to display rankings - Minor bug fixes We adjust the following card status - Master Magician: Cost has been changed from 4 to 5, Power +100%, HP +50% ---- Update 1.1.8, November 27, 2018 - Fixed performance problem during the battle - Minor bug fixes ---- Update 1.2.0, December 5, 2018 Now here are the 5 New Cards! "Lava Chaser", "Teleport Magician", "Forest Dancer", "Archaeopteryx", and "Eye of a Stranger" are appeared! Let's get new cards and add it to your deck! Update contents are as follows - Add new cards - Support Spanish and Portuguese - Minor bug fixes ---- Update 1.2.1, December 19, 2018 Happy Holiday! - Add Holiday Season Special Offer - Add Holiday Season Super Boosts - Start Great Union Wars - Optimized for vertically long terminal screen size - Add cache clear function - Support Mirrative - Fixed an issue that images of spell cards used by opponent might be displayed different cards - Minor bug fixes In the Great Union Wars, all participating players can get a card pack, and the top players of each union can get a lot of ingots! Let's win the ingots! ---- Update 1.2.2, January 9, 2019 - Add link device (account sync) function - Improve server response speed - Minor bug fixes Also, we adjust the following card status - Veteran Ranger: Power -50% - Ranger: Power -33% - Merman Warrior: Cost has been changed from 3 to 2, Power -33%, HP -50% - Big Bite: HP -33% - Plant Sprite: Cost has been changed from 4 to 3, Power -100% - Eye of a Stranger: Cost has been changed from 4 to 3 On January 14th, a major update was announced. [ Update Information ] In the update of March 2019, the solo play mode "Lethal challenge" will be added! Defeat enemy leaders within one turn under various situations, and get limited leader skins! Stay tuned! ---- Update 1.2.3, January 23, 2019 - Fixed an issue that cards exceeding the number required to maximize level may not be converted to crystal - Fixed an issue where the" premium bonus pack has been expired" dialog will appear again and again - Minor bug fixes ---- Update 1.2.4, February 6, 2019 - Added a function to display "the time until you can donate" on the donate button of the union screen - Improved lag at the battle - Minor bug fixes ---- Update 1.2.5, February 20, 2019 - Add "How many more times you can earn crystals" to the matching dialog - Fixed a problem that news may not be displayed - Fixed a problem that some images may not be displayed - Minor bug fixes ---- Update 1.2.6, March 6, 2019 1st anniversary! Thank you very very verrrrrrry much, we love you all! In celebration of the 1st anniversary, we are distributing wallpaper and icons on official website! Don't miss it! Version 1.2.6 has been released! Update contents are as follows. - Add 1st Anniversary Special Offer! - Add 1st Anniversary Super Boosts - Minor bug fixes Note: - Players in area 4 or higher can purchase 1st Anniversary Special Offer ---- Update 1.2.7, March 7, 2019 Minor Bug Fixes ---- Update 2.0.0, March 21, 2019 Solo play mode "Lethal challenge" is now released! Defeat enemy leaders within one turn under various situations, and get limited leader skins! Update contents are as follows. - Add Lethal challenge - Minor bug fixes